Mary Jane
by PaopuSora
Summary: One could never forget their true love regardless of the different disguises they wear.


**A/N:** This is a birthday present for my friend Joanne. You probably know her as fuckthisimaunicorn from tumblr. She's an amazing and beautiful person. I LOVE YOU JOANNE AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY BBY.

* * *

'_I knew I should've just stopped after chapter ten._' Kyle let out a frustrated sigh. He just finished packing up his text books after hours of reviewing and studying for his exams. By now it was probably past eight. Kyle would be lucky if his mother didn't murder him when he got home.

As soon as Kyle stepped out of the library, he felt a chill run up his spine. He had never been outside this late alone before. It was either with his best friends, family, or his worst enemy. The Jew tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind as he started walking in the direction of his house, which was a pretty far from the library. It wasn't until Kyle was starting to pass an alleyway did he remember there was a short cut through it.

The redhead didn't waste any time as he picked up the pace while he turned into the alleyway. Kyle started to feel the familiar chills that he had at the library crawl up his spine. '_It's probably nothing…_' Kyle's thoughts immediately stopped when he heard some rustling. '_Just a cat…Just a cat…_' The Jew kept repeating those thoughts. Trying to comfort himself and make him think everything was alright.

Kyle squeezed his eyes shut not seeing the fence in front of him. As a result, his face came into contact with the metal causing the redhead to fall back onto his ass. Kyle let out a low groan as he felt his face ache. It wasn't everyday Kyle got hit by a fence. The Jew tried to shake off the pain as he stood up but he immediately froze when he started to hear footsteps.

"Broflovski's kid huh? Knew I'd see that hat and coat from somewhere."

Kyle cursed to himself as he turned to see four large masked men. He couldn't tell who they were since it was so dark and just about all of the men in South Park have the same body structure give or take a bit. Regardless, Kyle knew he had to get away or it wouldn't end well on his part. He was pretty good with thinking of stuff off the top of his head whist under pressure. Slowly, his emerald eyes gazed around the area he was in. The only opening was blocked by the four men. He could climb the wall behind him but he didn't know how fast the men, who were now walking towards him, were. Kyle backed up until the metal fence was digging into his back causing the red head to wince slightly.

"Where's a pretty lil' thing like you going to?" One of the men, most likely the leader, had Kyle trapped in between his arms. His rancid breath in the Jew's face causing him to scrunch up his nose in disgust.

"Don't be hoggin' the pretty redhead here for yourself."

"Yeah! C'mon share!" Before Kyle knew it, there were three different hands groping him in three different uncomfortable and personal places. Too personal for Kyle's liking. The Jew closed his eyes as the same guy spoke up again, "I bet he has money too if that Broflovski lawyer is his dad."

"We shouldn't be rushin' this though, let's show this pretty redhead a good time."

Kyle started to tremble as he kept his eyes closed. He didn't want this to happen. He was supposed to save his virginity with someone special and intimate. Not with rapists. Kyle waited for the unbuckling of his pants. Instead he heard a few cries of pain and suddenly the hands weren't on him anymore. Deeming it was safe, the redhead slowly opened his eyes to a cloaked figure in front of him. The men were on the floor and were knocked unconscious. Kyle stared with wide eyes as the cloaked figure slowly turned around.

It was none other than Mysterion. A hero that had died out a long time ago. A hero that no one had seen for almost eight years. So Kyle was a little more than surprised to see him. He was just about the only person who was in cahoots with Mysterion. Until their little super hero game. Kyle had been Human Kite and Cartman had been the Coon. He didn't quite remember who Mysterion was. Maybe it was Butters? But then again Butters was Professor Chaos. Token? No, Mysterion didn't look anything like Token or Timmy. Didn't get to continue his thinking as Mysterion started to walk away. He had to know why or how Mysterion knew he was in trouble and saved him.

The redhead started to run after the super hero and called out, "Hey wait! M-Mysterion right?"

The cloaked figure turned to face Kyle, almost causing the Jew to bump into him. "Kyle, you remember me?" Kyle felt a weird shiver down his spine when he heard the familiar gruff voice that belonged to Mysterion. It hadn't changed at all.

"Y-Yeah I do. Um, I haven't seen you in so long dude. Where have you been?"

Mysterion just stood there and stared at Kyle. He then smirked slightly which made Kyle frown a bit. Why would he be smirking? "Maybe I just had to keep my eyes on a certain damsel in distress. Keep them out of trouble," the super hero teased in amusement as he watched Kyle's cheeks turn red from embarrassment and frustration.

"I am NOT a damsel in distress. You're a pretty lousy super hero if you ask me then. I mean, you didn't even sweep me off my feet." Kyle smirked a bit, content with his comeback. It soon disappeared when Mysterion gave a throaty laugh. The Jew yelped a bit as Mysterion picked him up bridal style causing Kyle to wrap his arms around the super hero's neck in panic.

"Better Mary Jane?"

Kyle's frown only deepened, "You're not my Spiderman. I hope you know that asshole." Mysterion just chuckled again before he started to take off with Kyle in his arms. "D-Dude! Where are you taking me! Stop! I'll scream! DUDE!"

Mysterion rolled his eyes, "I'm just taking you home jeez Kyle. Don't need to get your panties in a bunch." Kyle angrily looked down at his lap. He didn't bother trying to strike up a conversation with the "super hero". More like asshole to him.

"You know you shouldn't abduct people if you're trying to save them." Kyle couldn't see it but he knew Mysterion was probably smirking. That asshole.

Surprisingly it didn't take long for them to get to Kyle's house. Instead of Mysteriasshole leaving him on his door step, he took the privilege of opening Kyle's window, going into his room and THEN letting him down. Kyle crossed his arms and glared at the other. Mysterion turned away and closed Kyle's window then pulling the curtains down.

"You know the front door was just as good."

"I wouldn't get my reward then."

"Who said anything about a reward douche?"

Mysterion inched closer toward the redhead making him back up. "Well, all super heroes get rewards for saving their Mary Jane's don't they?" He smirked a bit which made Kyle narrow his eyes.

As the redhead opened his mouth to say something, Mysterion pressed his lips against his. Kyle let out a strangled noise of surprise before trying to push Mysterion away. Much to his dismay, Mysterion didn't move an inch. Instead he placed his hands on Kyle's hip pulling the redhead closer. Kyle furrowed his eyebrows. At least the kissing wasn't that bad. It might just even be a bit pleasant. He let out a soft sigh causing his lips to part a bit. Thinking this was an invitation, the super hero pried Kyle's lips apart more before sliding his tongue in. Kyle widened his eyes in surprise and started pushing Mysterion away violently. This only caused the super hero to tighten his grip and pull Kyle closer.

Slowly, Mysterion started to swirl his tongue around Kyle's making the Jew freeze as a few sparks of pleasure crawled up his spine. He couldn't help but moan softly against Mysterion. It just felt so good. Soon, Kyle couldn't resist and started moving his tongue up against the mysterious super hero' groaned in content making Kyle shiver in slight pleasure. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the super hero's neck and tried to get closer. Mysterion pulled Kyle even closer than he could imagine.

Kyle felt his jeans starting to tighten up slightly as he felt the heat around Mysterion's groin along with something hard pressed up against his crotch. Kyle shifted a bit, brushing his crotch against the hard thing. As a result, Mysterion gave a loud throaty moan against Kyle's lips. Kyle smirked a bit against Mysterion's lips. The super hero broke apart from the redhead to look down at him hazily. He then pushed the Jew down onto his bed. Smirking, Mysterion crawled up on the bed and in between Kyle's legs spreading them in the process.

Kyle gasped softly in slight surprise. "W-What are you doing?..."

"You'll love this. I promise." Mysterion winked at Kyle before capturing his lips again in a deep kiss. He placed his gloved palm against Kyle's semi-erection and started to roughly rub it. Kyle gasped out and arched his back slightly. Mysterion smirked and leaned down to whisper in Kyle's ear, "Told you." Kyle just weakly glared at Mysterion as he shivered from the super hero's touches. After a while of rubbing, Mysterion tugged Kyle's pants off along with his boxers. Kyle looked up at Mysterion with a look of shock, his face ruby red. Before Kyle could speak up, Mysterion wrapped his gloved hand around Kyle's erection and started to roughly pump it. The redhead let out a squeak of surprise and grabbed onto his sheet.

"M-Mysterion!..." Kyle panicked slightly as he watched the super hero. The waves of pleasure were almost just too much for him as Mysterion kept pump his shaft and slowly shifted to tugging it. Kyle gave little groans with each tug. Soon all the tugging was gone along with Mysterion's gloved hand. The redhead looked up at the super hero in confusion who just chuckled and shook his head. Kyle watched as Mysterion crawled lower. In interest, Kyle propped himself up with his elbows as he watched Mysterion. Slowly, Mysterion covered the head of Kyle's erection with his mouth causing the red head to let out a loud moan. Mysterion didn't waste any time as he lowered his mouth until Kyle's erection was fully engulfed. It was like nothing Kyle had ever experienced before. It was wet but warm and it felt really good. So good it was causing the Jew to shake in pleasure. The shaking only worsened as Mysterion bobbed his head up and down Kyle's shaft. Kyle let out lusty sounds that he didn't even know he could make.

Kyle squeaked slightly when he felt what seemed like a finger slid into his entrance. It felt so uncomfortable yet it didn't hurt at all. The redhead tried to shift a bit but Mysterion wouldn't let him. The super hero pinned Kyle's waist down on the bed making Kyle furrow his eyebrows in frustration. Mysterion cessation his actions as he added a second finger. Kyle winced slightly as he started to feel a slight burn travel up his spine. Mysterion raked his teeth roughly up Kyle's shaft to keep his mind off the intruding fingers. It seemed to have worked since the pleasure was overruling the burn until the super hero added a third gloved finger and started to stretch the Jew. Kyle was going to get light headed from the two sensations switching back and forth. Pain to pleasure. Kyle tried to do the only thing he could do. Relax. It helped along with Mysterion's focus on making sure Kyle felt pleasure.

But soon everything stopped and Mysterion sat up smirking at Kyle. Kyle blushed a bit as he could see Mysterion's erection through his spandex and underwear. Mysterion undid the belt that was around his waist and tugged his underwear down. Underneath the underwear was a hatch. Kyle just simply raised an eyebrow.

Chuckling Mysterion just shrugged. "Never know when you need to pee. Or have a reward." He winked and pulled Kyle up onto his knees. Mysterion pressed the redhead's hand on his covered erection. "Don't be scared. It's not gonna bite or hurt you." Kyle gulped a bit and hesitantly started stroking it. In response Mysterion gave a throaty moan which in turn, pleased Kyle. Kyle just had to hear more of those sounds from Mysterion; he tightened his grip and started stroking a bit faster to experiment. Closing his eyes, Mysterion started moaning louder. Kyle let out a little smirk and unfastened the buttons on the hatch. Mysterion opened one of his eyes and watched as Kyle slowly stroked the super hero's shaft. He didn't expect Kyle to lean down and place his mouth over top his erection. Mysterion almost lost it then and there. Mysterion glanced over at the bottle of lube that was in his belt. It was a good thing he always kept a bottle on him. He took one of his gloves off and squirted the substance onto his fingers. He slid his fingers back into Kyle's entrance making the redhead moan around Mysterion's shaft which caused him to moan as well.

They kept this up for a couple of minutes before Mysterion gently pulled his fingers out and pushed Kyle away from his erection. He helped turn Kyle around so he was facing the opposite direction. Gently, Mysterion stroked the Jew's back soothingly as he pushed himself into Kyle making the redhead shake continued to massage Kyle's back as he allowed him to get used to it. Finally, Kyle stopped shaking. He glanced over at Mysterion and nodded for Mysterion's permission to move. Mysterion smiled gently and slowly moved in and out of Kyle. The redhead flinched a bit, his fingers digging into his bed sheets as he let out a small hiss. The super hero shifted a bit as if he was trying to find something. Kyle wished he didn't shift so much, it wasn't helping the burning in his rear. All thoughts of that vanished when Mysterion nudged the head of his erection against a bundle of nerves. A wave of intense pleasure washed over Kyle empowering the pain in the process.

"R-Right there!" Kyle groaned softly. Mysterion smirked as he made sure his erection was aimed at the bundle of nerves. He then thrusted roughly into them. Kyle shook violently and slammed his hand over his mouth as he groaned loudly into it. Mysterion simply just repeated the process only a bit harder. Kyle couldn't hold himself up anymore. He dropped down onto his chest on the bed with his ass still in the air. The Jew panted a bit and whimpered slightly when Mysterion pulled all the way out. The super hero quickly and roughly slammed back into Kyle causing the redhead to shove his face into the bed as he moaned out loudly. Mysterion continued to relentlessly pound roughly into Kyle while the redhead kept his face buried into his bed sheets trying to contain his loud lustful moans and groans. It just felt so good to him as he felt nothing but wave after wave of pleasure. All too soon it was too much for him as he shook violently yet again and released into his sheets. Kyle shuddered as he felt Mysterion still slamming into him. It didn't take long to follow suit and released inside of Kyle.

They stayed in the same position with Mysterion nuzzling against Kyle's hair affectionately for what seemed like hours. Finally, Mysterion slid out of Kyle and got up. He fixed the hatch and pulled his underwear back up with his belt and the lube. Kyle tried to move but was stopped when he felt a sharp pain as if knives were digging into his back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mysterion gently sat down beside Kyle and stroked the redhead's hair. Kyle nuzzled into the super hero's gloved hand. It seemed familiar. His actions. His smell even.

Kyle sat up trying his best to ignore the raging pain. "I think I know who you are Mysterion…"

"Oh? Who am I then Kyle?"

"Kenny." Gently, Kyle pulled Mysterion's hood off and smiled as he saw the familiar dirty blond hair. Kyle lightly pressed his lips against Kenny's who happily responded.

One could never forget their true love regardless of the different disguises they wear.


End file.
